Alice's Story: A Flash Adventure
by CDG1994
Summary: Alice is a girl with a dead end job and her life is going no where. That is until the S.T.A.R labs explosion. Now with strange powers she begins to slip into a dark abyss. Will our superhero be able to bring her into the light or will she be stuck with her dark thoughts till the end. Possible lemons in the future and profanity. Barry&OTC


Hi Everyone! This is my first story ever on this site and wante dto try to give it a go. I would love some critique but please try and keep it kind.

This is an Barry and OTC since I haven't quite figured out who I want barry to be with on the show yet. Maybe a little slow at the beginning but I hope you guys are intrigued and will keep reading.

This will have some profanity and possible lemons in the future, I haven't quite decided. Let me know what you guys like and what you might want to see more of. Thank you for your time! Lets get started

Intro

Dark…Cold…. Lonely

A hand snaked around my neck and… starts to tighten its grip

…..

Can't….. Breathe.

So Cold

I woke up. Sheet tangled around my ankles. I was not cold anymore but burning from the inside out. Everything in my dream seemed so real. I should have been used to this by now. I have had the same dream for the last year and a half. Ever since S.T.A.R's labs thing a mabob exploded and sent its energy throughout central city. Ever since I began to ….

Never mind that now. It was time to get up and go to work. And when I mean work I mean a dead end job at a cubicle with a tyrant of a boss. Looking over to my clock I saw It was eight thirty. Great way to start the day was to be late. Hopefully, my boss will be so angry he has an aneurysm and stops torturing all of us. What a day that would be.

Chapter 1

Just to go ahead and summaries my morning I got up and showered with no hot water, spilt coffee on my new blouse and had to change, caught the late bus which meant there was barely any seats, leading to me sitting by someone who hasn't bathed in a decade.

That's only the beginning. It's not even Monday.

I got to my office building by 9:00. An hour late if you would like to know. I get up to the sixth floor and finally enter my hell on earth. I sling my purse under my desk and sit down while my chair whines under my weight. Great way to make a 125 lb. lady feel like she needs to lose weight. My pounding headache threatens to split as my ears are assaulted by the clicking and clacking of the keyboards. Need to find some aspirin or some hard liquor to help. I had not quite decided when I heard a door slam open.

"Alice, I need to speak with you, NOW."

Trevor the tyrant slams the door behind him as he exists the room. I either went deaf or everyone stopped attacking my eardrums with the annoying sound of typing to watch my humiliating march to my impending doom. It was most likely the latter of the choices. I knew that I was going to get fired. That's is what happens when your work ethic and percentage of reports completed fall consistently for the last year. Yet no one but me know why. Not that they would care.

I stop at the door and turn around to look and see what everyone was doing. Some turned their heads back to their workstation, ashamed for being caught for being too nosy, others just smirked and kept staring. I wonder if any of them knew that this business was actually losing money and soon all of them would be out of a job. Probably not, too busy in their own little world to actually see that everything has been downgraded. They will follow me in suit but right now, this was all about me.

I open the door hesitantly. Just because I knew what this was about didn't mean I wanted it to happen. This was my only source of income, my lively hood. It didn't matter. Trevor had his back to me. Being in his forty's you couldn't tell that he had all those years of wear and tear. He was tall, I'm guessing around 6'3, thick brown hair, and broad shoulders that made you feel like he towered over everyone. Even with his thick biceps and hard chest, his personality didn't fit his physique. He was a mean ole bastard that was only out for himself and he was going to display this in a matter of seconds.

"Do you know why I asked you to come in here Alice?"

I decided to stay blunt. No point in sparing my manners on someone who was gonna flip my life upside down.

"I guessing you have decided to make an ass of yourself and fire me. Am I close?"

His nostrils flare and I can feel the anger come off of him like the putrid smell that comes from a garbage dump.

"You have defied me for the last time. You are disorganized, unappreciative, and a fucking bitch all wrapped into one." He stalks over to me trying to use his size to intimidate me. It works. I have to sit back in a chair because he keeps coming closer. I smell the stink of cigars and bourbon on his breath. I vomit in my mouth.

"What do you have to say for yourself you selfish cunt?"

My blood begins to boil. How dare he call me a cunt.

"You can fire me but you will not belittle me like you do every one of your employees!"

I push him and stare daggers back at him. I am not someone to be reckoned with. Not after…..

"You stupid slut. Do you really think you can threaten me? I will tell you what, if you get on your knees and blow me, you can keep your job, but you will always know that you are less than everyone here at the office. You had to use your body to keep something you don't deserve and you will keep doing it until I get my fill, got it bitch?"

Enough….. All of a sudden I feel cold. I look at Trevor. Gorgeous, conniving, disgusting, little man. This was his last day. I knew it but he was completely ignorant of this. I walk slowly over to him. I slip in between his legs and look into his dark, almost black, eyes. His breath hitches. I lean into his ear.

"I am going to leave now. You will wait thirty minutes. During this time you are going to think about all the people you who have harassed and abused. While you think about that, you are gonna open your window as wide as you can. When your thoughts become too much to handle, you are simple going to….. Jump."

I pull back. His eyes are completely blank. Soulless. That is the way I wanted it. I walk out Trevor's office, go to my cubicle and pick up my purse and the one photograph I have at my desk, and I leave. I didn't want to be here when everything became chaotic. Instead I went over to the bar across the street. I wanted front seats to what was going to happen next.

Thirty minutes later I saw him outside his window. I could tell that he was fighting his mind pretty hard because it took him another two minutes before he plummeted to the ground ending his miserable life. I wasn't cold anymore. I could think a little more clearly and guilt rushed over me. Even though I felt bad, this wasn't going to be the last man I killed. I had a purpose now. No man was ever going to taking advantage of me again. I was going to right the worlds wrongs and no one was going to stop me.


End file.
